mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Stole P's HD Cart
Stole P's HD Cart is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. Earl crosses another number off the list when he returns Pop's Wiener Hot Dog cart he and Ralph stole a few years back. The good deed does not last long as Ralph, who works for a competing franchise sets fire to Pop's cart. Earl now must set things right with a bizarre plan while recruiting Randy, Joy, Catalina and Darnell to assist him. Episode guide It is Earl Jr.'s birthday, and everyone gets together at the Crab Shack to celebrate, including Earl's old friend Ralph Mariano. Earl Jr. complains that there are only four candles in the cake when he is five, which prompts Joy to put her cigarette in as the fifth candle. Meanwhile, Darnell supplies magic trick that do not seem to work. Ralph complained that the party was no fun, saying that Earl broke up "the gang". Joy agreed, but Earl said that they were having fun, trying to convince the others. Randy chimed in, saying that ever since Earl discovered karma things had not been as fun as they used to be. Earl remembers back to their days of high class scams when they organized plans to steal necklaces and other items of value. Ralph then reminded Earl of the time when they stole Pops' hot dog cart after the new Winky Dinky Hot Dog store opened in Camden County and nobody went, forcing the owner, Jack Knox, to pay Earl and Ralph to commit the crime. Joy and Randy were angered to hear that Earl had done that, as they loved Pops' hot dogs. Earl said that it was on his List, but in code; instead of saying "Stole Pop's Hot Dog Cart", he wrote Stole P's HD Cart for #159. Earl found the cart in the woods where it was hidden, and took it to Pops' house who was overjoyed to see it. He was not upset that Earl had stolen it, but was upset because everyone was now used to going to the Winky Dinky store, and so no-one came to Pops. Earl decided to enlist the help of Kenny James, who worked at a photocopying shop, to make some 2 for 1 offers for Pops' cart. Earl spent the next day handing out the fliers to people, who all flocked back to Pops' cart. However, Jack Knox paid Ralph again, but this time told him to burn down Pops' cart. Earl went to see Knox and told him to pay the $10,000 for a new cart, but he refused, saying that if Earl went to the police about the matter then he would tell them that Earl stole the cart in the first place. Deciding to over the manager's head, Earl went to the city and found the headquarters of Winky Dinky. He was told that to speak to the boss, Mr. Covington, he would need to get inside, and Earl worked out the best way to do so was to become an employee. He did so with the help of Kenny, and managed to find Mr. Covington whilst at work. However, Covington was unwilling to talk about the situation, saying that he would rather not know about what was going on. Earl arrived back at the Motel with items he had stolen from work, deciding that in these special circumstances he needed to steal to get the $10,000 back for Pops. He said that the corporate people were criminals like he and Randy used to be, but worse because they would not admit it. Earl decided to reform the gang, and once again with the help of Kenny he managed to get Joy, Darnell, Randy, Catalina and Ralph all employed at the Winky Dinky headquarters. They planned to steal as much as they could, but Ralph found a huge copy machine that he said they should steal and would instantly get $10,000 from a man he knew. However, they managed to get the copy machine lodged in the door, trapping them in the small room. The next morning the police came, and they ran away before being caught. Ralph felt bad for screwing up the plan, and so cut off his little toe, put it in a Winky Dinky hot dog, and gave it to Darnell, who was unaware of the plan. They received $10,000 compensation and were able to buy Pops a new cart. Notes * Although this episode is number 13 in the series, it screened as episode 16 in Australia. * This is the first episode in which the title sequence is cut down, so just the end of Earl's monologue announcing the show's title is shown. * Eddie Steeples performance as the "Rubberband Man" in the OfficeMax commercials is parodied in this episode when Darnell goes to work in the office and he distributes items around the workplace via a cart. Flashbacks * Earl, Randy, Joy and Ralph pull off a scam whereby they steal a jewel necklace from a store. * The Winky Dinky Hot Dog store opened in Camden County, but no-one went as they were used to go to Pops'. The owner of the new store paid Earl and Ralph $200 to take Pops' cart away from his store. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode **- #159 Stole P's HD Cart. (Stole Pop's Hot Dog Cart) *Items shown in this episode **- #126 Helped myself to the tip jar at the Crab Shack. **- #148 Accidentally neutered Joy's breeding dog. **- #149 Screwed up Joy's baby ... **- #150 Fix Randy. **- #151 Beat up Joy's ... internet friend. **- #152 Told Joy Bruce Willis was a ghost. **- #155 Sold Joy's ... **- #156 Told Joy Dan Dadd messed himself on the golf course. **- #157 Gave Joy 23 hidden in pictures . **- #158 Made Randy steal electronics and got caught Featured music *"Race With The Devil" by Stray Cats *"Outa-Space" by Billy Preston *"Let's Work Together" by Canned Heat *"Battle Without Honor or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei *"I Just Want To Celebrate" by Rare Earth Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Giovanni Ribisi as Ralph Mariano * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Mark Christopher Lawrence as Jack Knox * Terence Bernie Hines as Fred * Patricia Belcher as Receptionist * Lou Wagner as Mr. Covington * Ramon Chavez as Pops * Mary K. DeVault as Human Resources Woman Category:Episodes 113 Stole P's HD Cart